Maximum Games
by PirateElfLuvr
Summary: Max and the Flock, along with some Hunger Games characters discover the origin of Panam, the meaning of true love and why squirrel is not the best meal. Includes Fax and IggyxOC.
1. into the fog

**This is the first/Last time I will give credit to James Patterson, and Suzanne Collins who own the characters in this story. Except Anna, she owns herself. Rated T for Hunger Games content later on.  
**

Chapter 1

If you have never flown before; you haven't lived. No I don't mean that commercial airline crap I'm talking wings spread, wind whipping through your hair kind of flying. That's what I'm doing now soaring over beautiful fields and the occasional lake. My right wing man: Fang, sails silently next to me. Before I continue let's go back a bit...  
My name is Max. Maximum Ride. I'm fourteen and live with my family. Well we aren't blood related but we do share some DNA. Avian DNA. We were raised in a lab by the sickest scientists imaginable. We were tested on, drugged and lived in cages for most of our lives. That is because they injected bird DNA in to ours so we are 98% human. That other 2% has a big impact. To sum thing up a scientist named Jeb took us away and we lived together until Jeb disappeared. If you want to read the many adventures of Max and her fabulous feathered flock (try saying that 5 times fast) you can buy our many books. But for now the six of us are on our most fabulous adventure ever.

**Hey! Sorry for a short chapter, but they get better. Also for more Maximum Ride fun, read my friend, FaxRide16's stories!**

**-Abby  
**


	2. lost

Chapter 2  
"Fang! Where are you?" I hollered through the fog. We were just out for an afternoon fly. When we flew into a huge cloud bank. Total visibility: 1% Panic mode: 99%.  
"Max I have been next to you this entire time." A soft voice answered. Fang was fourteen like me and was as quiet as the grave. Which makes sense because he wears black all the time. I squinted a little above me and could barely make out his figure. Even with super bird vision I could see nada.  
"How's everyone doing?" I yelled into the mist.  
"Fine!" I recognized six-year old Angel's voice.  
"Here!" Her REAL big brother; Gasman, answered.  
"Present." Twelve-year old Nudge responded. "Iggy's here too!"  
"Iggy your blind not mute!" I hollered.  
"Whatever." I heard him mutter.  
"I'm going to fly down a bit a look around so stay together and follow me!" I announce. Not waiting for an answer I tuck in my wings and swoop head first down through the clouds. The water droplets sting my face as I pelt through the clouds. All of a sudden I see green grass coming toward me at an amazing speed. I snap out my wings which don't really help and I hit the ground feet first but I skid across the damp grass on my back for about 2 feet before I come to a stop.  
"Slow down! I found the ground!" I Holler but was a little too late. Fang came bursting out of the cloud bank head first. His eyes widened at the sudden approaching ground. He was about 10 feet from the ground when he leaned forward and started to roll. He sort of rolled onto the ground, coming up on his feet. I stared at him and he laughed at damp, muddy, grass-stained me. He pretended to dust himself off.  
"Oh go manicure your nails." I snarled at him and he laughed. I looked at the cloud bank and saw Nudge, followed closely by Iggy come streaming down toward us. Nudge tried to snap out her wings like I did, but it didn't work. She landed legs first with a spine-chilling shriek. She collapsed. Iggy had heard her shriek so he snapped his wings and started flapping. Slowly lowering himself to the ground. All three of us ran to Nudge who was still collapsed on the ground. I'm not a doctor, but I could tell her ankle was broken by the way it was bent.  
"Where is Angel and Gazzy?" Iggy asked. I looked around and realized we were in a clearing in the middle of some dense woods. No blond winged children here. That is until I heard the splash.


	3. Surviving

**Hey Chapter 3! Alright!**

Chapter 3

"Max?"  
My heart stopped when I heard Angel's little voice.  
"Angel where are you?" I called turning away from Nudge toward her voice.  
"Over here." I followed the voice until I stepped in a puddle. No not a puddle, a lake! I looked up to see Angel sopping wet hovering above me. Okay not above me but close enough that I could see her through the fog. She saw me and flew over and landed next to me.  
"Are you alright? Where's The Gasman?" I asked hugging her.  
"Gazzy follow my voice! "Angel called to her brother. A very wet Gasman clambered out of the lake. I dragged them both back to the group where a groggy Nudge was sitting up. But no Fang or Iggy.  
"Where are they?" I asked immediately.  
"Went to go find shelter." She replied.  
"They left you here!" I exclaimed. No sooner have I said this when Fang appeared. Before I could yell at him he told me to follow him. Angel, Gazzy, and I carried Nudge to where Fang was. We walk a bit until a house came into view. Wait it wasn't a house! It was more like a shack. 10 feet by 10 feet. No real roof but it had stone walls and a chimney. We approached slowly at first until we heard Iggy from inside.  
"Hey there's firewood!" Fan came over and grabbed Nudge while Angel and Gazzy sprinted inside. When I stepped in after Fang it was about 10 degrees warmer inside. Gazzy, Angel and Iggy were sitting on a blanket next to the fire.  
"Where'd you guys get the blanket?" I asked sitting down next to them.  
"It was just sitting here." Iggy replied. Fang set down Nudge next to me and he went to the door, or what's left of it, to keep watch. I finally asked Gasman and Angel what happened.  
"Well I heard Nudge scream and I didn't know where she was so I looked around and the. Next thing I knew I was underwater." Gazzy started, staring into the fire as if he was telling his depressing life's story. Our life story is depressing so never mind.  
"And I heard Gazzy fall in the lake so when I hit water I flapped my wings right away, so only part of me got wet." Angel continued. "I told Gazzy I would look for you guys because I was in the air and well the rest you were there."  
She finished.  
"Alright go to sleep everyone." I announced. And for once no one argued. "I'll keep first watch." I looked at Fang; who shook his head. "Okay Fang is keeping watch." I sighed. "Wake me when you're tired." I told Fang, who nodded. I lay down and closed my eyes. I instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up soft sunlight filtered in through doorway. My first thought was: where am I? My second thought was: dang it Fang! You were supposed to wake me up! I say bolt upright to find only me and Nudge in the "cabin". Nudge was awake and tending the fire.  
"What's going on?" I asked her moodily. She looked up slowly.  
"Oh hey you're up." She said sleepily before turning back to the fire.  
"Where is everyone? I demanded again. Standing up I looked around. Nudge looked up at me then behind me. I followed her eyes to where Iggy was standing and he was holding a rabbit and a squirrel. I grinned and went out to meet him.  
"Thanks Ig." I said. "Why don't you and Nudge go cook those up?" Iggy nodded and headed into to cabin. I walked farther outside to get my bearings. The lake was only 10 feet from the "cabin" and the woods were full of singing birds and chattering squirrels. I felt like I was in a Disney movie. It was nauseous. Fang was standing knee high in the lake looking in the water.  
"Whatcha doing?" I asked him from the shore.  
"Fishing." He responded, not taking his eyes off the water.  
"Okayyyy." I said turning to the woods where Gazzy and Angel were emerging with Nudge's bag full of berries. Nudge always has her cameo bag with her by the way. They walked up to me and Angel held out the bag.  
"Wow guys those look great!" I said smiling. Fang was suddenly behind me and was holding a wiggling fish. How is he so quiet!  
"Nice catch." I said nodding. He smiled and smacked the fish's head on the rock, killing it instantly. Angel let out a squeak. I clapped my hand over her eyes.  
"Sensor!" I hissed at Fang. We don't need traumatized children. Especially ones who could talk to fish. Fang rolled his eyes and set the fish down. I uncovered Angel's eyes and looked down at the bright red berries. Fang reached out and grabbed one. He was about to eat it when an arrow flew out of the forest and right into the back of Fang's hand.

**AHHH not Fang's hand! Oh well, thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**


	4. An interesting visitor

**KATNISS! So this is from Katniss's point of view...**

Chapter 4

KATNISS P.O.V

When I went to the woods to hunt today, I'd never thought I'd meet someone like them. When I saw the kid almost eat those night lock berries I instantly knew I had to help him. I knew shouting never worked, so in times of panic I shoot arrows. I shot an arrow right into his hand then sprung out of the trees and into the clearing. A tall blond girl started run at me when a little voice rang out:  
"Max! Stop!" The blond stopped reluctantly and I saw the source of the voice: a little blond girl. Why would someone like her stop to a little girl?  
"Who are you?" The blond: apparently called Max, asked me.  
"I think a better question is who are YOU?" I retorted.  
"We were here first." Max fired back. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip.  
"Beings that I live here I can ask who you are first." I was growing impatient. A tall boy wearing all black stepped forward.  
"You live HERE?" He asked gesturing to the cabin my father and I found. My father. He died in a mine explosion last month and I still couldn't get over it.  
"No. I live in District 12. The District back over there." I said gesturing behind me. The one in black scrunched up his face.  
"What's District 12?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Honestly don't you know anything?" I sighed. By how lean they were I'm guessing their District 4. "Don't the teachers in 4 teach you geography?  
"Look. I don't know what you're talking about. We're from Arizona." Max said.  
"Where is that?" I asked. Was it like the Seam? A place within a District?  
"Look. I have no idea what the Districts are. We're not from here." Max butt in.  
"where IS here?" The dark one asked.  
"Panem. Where else?" I rolled my eyes and started back into the woods.  
"Max. I don't think we're in the US anymore." The little girl said softly. For some reason I stopped, turned and walked back.  
"Where did you say you were from?" I asked. Cautiously I kept walking forward toward them.  
"The United States of America." Max responded. Looking confused. The name rang a bell.  
"Like North America? I asked putting two and two together.  
"Yes! Finally you get it!" Max exclaimed looking relieved.  
"There is no such thing anymore. North America fell like, 300 years ago." I explained. The entire group of kids looked shocked. The little girl gasped. We all looked at her.  
"Max we're in the future."

**Cliffhanger! Wow Katniss was hard to write! I think I'll stick to Max... Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**


	5. Into Panam

Chapter 5

When Angel told me we were in the future I almost laughed. I turned back to the girl.  
"Alright you win. My name is Maximum Ride, but I go by Max. I'm fourteen and this is Fang, he is fourteen too." I explained gesturing to Fang. "That's Angel she's six. Next to her is her brother The Gasman," I pointed to them then gestured to Nudge and Iggy who were standing by the cabin. "That's Iggy- who's fourteen too, and Nudge. She is twelve." I finished. The girl sized up.  
"You're from the past?" She asked.  
"Apparently." I said shrugging. Weirder things have happened. "You didn't tell us who you were."  
"Katniss." The girl mumbled scanning the trees.  
"What? What's your name?" I was confused. Jeez, what did I eat last night?  
"My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm fourteen." The girl responded. She was looking deep into the woods, like something was going to jump out at us.  
"Great glad were all friends. Now can we save my HAND?" Fang exclaimed. He was still holding his hand in his other.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Katniss said looking down.  
"Why did you shoot at us?" I asked suddenly hostile.  
"He was about to eat night lock. A very deadly kind if berry." Katniss explained. Then suddenly she whipped around to face the woods.  
"Gale! Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me!" She screamed. What the heck was going on? A tall dark haired (hot) guy stepped out of the forest. Katniss turned to us. "That's Gale he's my friend."  
"Hey we should probably bring them to your mother." Gale said standing next to Katniss. She nodded and gestured for us to follow her.  
"Wait Nudge can't walk. She hurt her leg." I explained quickly. Gale sighed and went and picked Nudge up. I guess he knew it was her by the way her leg was bent. We trekked through the woods a while until we came to a large electric fence. Katniss slipped right under. I started to follow when she gestures for me to stop.  
"We all can't go through a once. The peacekeepers will notice." she pointed house on the edge of the meadow.  
"Run there when I give the signal." She said then ran across the field.

**OOO short chapter. Writing more next time! ****Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**


	6. Squirrel

Chapter 6

I was sitting at a table eating squirrel. Like I said, weirder things have happened. Right now Nudge and Fang were getting patched up by Katniss's little sister, Primrose and their mother. I was eating squirrel with everyone else while Katniss and Gale went to go sell their game.  
"So Angel, are we really in the future?" I asked her leaning across the table. She nodded.  
"These people are nice. They won't hurt us." She explained. "Well from what their thinking I can tell we're in North America except its now Panem. A country with 12 districts. We are in district 12. Mining." Angel explained. "They aren't allowed outside but Katniss and Gale do anyway to support their families. They sell the game at the Hob. This is like a black market. They're really afraid of a thing called the Hunger Games..." She was interrupted by Katniss, who had just walked in the door. A petite blonde girl behind her was singing a song about a willow tree.  
"Look Mother. Cousin Anna came to visit." Katniss announces tightly. I could tell she didn't like her cousin.  
"Hello Mrs. Everdeen. Hi Prim." Anna said happily. "I just thought I'd come by and say hello."  
"Welcome Brianna. Make yourself at home." Katniss's mother said wearily. "Alright Nudge, Fang you're all better."  
"Thank you for your hospitality. But we must be going." I said standing up. Nudge looked at me with wide eyes.  
"But I don't want to go." she said sadly.  
"Sorry kiddo, but we don't belong here." I turned toward the door only to find Katniss standing in front of it.  
"Sorry. But you can't leave."

**JK! Guess my chapters havent gotten longer... Oh well ****Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**


	7. Answers

Chapter 7

"What do you mean we can't leave?" I asked slowly approaching her slowly. I was bigger and stronger than her. Plus there were 6 of us and only 3 of them, but they had weapons. We also had wings so we had an advantage.  
"We need your help!" Katniss exclaimed. "And you can't leave tonight, its past curfew." She turned and locked the door. "Please you have to stay."  
"Okay we'll stay." Angel announced. I looked at her.  
"Angel I'm Flock leader remember?" I said slowly, confused. What is up with her? "But I guess Angel is right we have to stay here tonight because we don't know how to get back." I sighed and sat back down. Primrose came in with Nudge and announced that we could sleep in the spare room. I sighed "Alright everyone to bed." the Flock reluctantly followed her down a hallway. I managed to snag Fang and we walked back to the table. We sat down across from each other and just sat for a moment before Fang said:  
"How do we get out?" I was about to answer when Katniss appeared from the kitchen. She was holding a tray with 3 cups of tea. She set the tray in front of us and plopped down next to me.  
"Where is Brianna?" I asked casually.  
"She is in the spare room with your uh... Flock." Katniss said, taking one of tea cups. "I can help you help leave, if I know how you got here." She said narrowing her eyes at me. I sighed.  
"Well we flew here." I admitted.  
"By hover craft? Katniss asked clearly confused.  
"No, with these." I said pushing my chair back and standing up, then I snapped out my 14-foot wings.

**Its wing time! Okay kinda cheesy but I'm outta ideas. ****Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**


	8. Midnight Words

Chapter 8

The look on Katniss's face was priceless. When I opened my wings she practically passed out. But she quickly recovered.  
"Well that explains a lot actually." She said leaning back in her chair and studying me. "So how did you fly here?" She asked.  
"Well;" I started, folding in my wings and sitting down. I wasn't going to reveal much to this strange girl, but just enough to get us out of here. I took a sip of tea before continuing. "See we were just going for a fly around, when we flew into a bank of clouds." I explained what happened with the clouds, the berries, and why Angel knew so much. This leaded me into telling her about how we became this way, and what powers we have. "So now I hope you can help us get out of here." I finished, and leaned back in my chair.  
"You forgot how Iggy lost his sight." A small voice said from in the kitchen. I looked up from my tea to see Brianna walking in and sitting next to Fang. I wasn't upset; she clearly knew what was going on. Katniss on the hand...  
"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE RAT! I SHOULD-" Katniss started but smartly decided it was no use so she sighed and sat down.  
"Iggy's really smart. He said if we find out who started Panem, and get you guys back to your time, well, we could stop Panem from being created." Anna explained. Katniss nodded slowly. But Fang and I exchanged confused glances. "Why would you want Panem to never exist?" I asked.  
"The Hunger games. Kids from the ages of twelve to 16 I think... Have to fight to death in an arena. Oh yeah and it's a drawing to see which kids have to go." Katniss explained.  
"It's time for bed. We'll figure it out in the morning." Fang said stretching. I nodded, said goodnight to Katniss and Anna and headed for the spare room. How were we going to save these people?

**Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**


	9. Discovery

Chapter 9

I hate waiting rooms. I hate enclosed spaces. Therefore this is my perfect nightmare. Sitting in the Justice Building in an ancient velvet chair wasn't what I wanted to do at 6:00 in the freakin morning. Its official, Katniss has gone off the deep end. A tall lady with brown hair pulled tight in bun and spectacles walked out. She reminded me of professor McGonagall from Harry Potter. She approached us and told us to follow her. Katniss, Fang, Iggy, Anna, and I followed. Katniss came because this was her District. I came because this was my problem, and Fang came because I don't go anywhere without him. Iggy came because it was his idea to find out who created Panam. And Anna came because Iggy wouldn't go without her. I wonder if there is something going on with them...  
"Here we are. District 12 history room." The lady announced. Gesturing to a small library. I scanned the room.  
"Where's the stuff on Panam?" I asked. The woman was beside herself.  
"I am just so happy to see young people still appreciate history." She smiled at us and walked down a row of books. I rolled my eyes at Fang who just shrugged and followed strange hyper lady. We walked past rows and rows of books, until we reached a large black book. The lady pulled the book off the shelf and gave it to Iggy, who had to drop Anna's hand to grab the book.  
"Because of how old it is, you'll have to look at it in here. There are tables in the back." The lady explained, then turned and walked away. We all exchanged weirded out glances, then headed to the back of the room. I grabbed the book from Iggy and set it down on the table in front of me. With Fang on my right and Katniss on my left, I was getting claustrophobic. And just the sights of Iggy's arm around Anna, made me want to jump in the air and fly away.  
"Well let's see, index...creator, and page 27." I mumbled to myself as I flipped through the pages. It always seems when you're looking for a page number, you flip to the page like 10 before it or something. This is exactly what happened to me. When I finally found page 27, I heard Fang suck in air really fast. I saw what he was upset about. There was a picture. The picture was of the creator of Panem.  
It was a picture of the Director.

**AHHHHH NOT THE DIRECTOR! ****Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**


	10. Reaping

Chapter 9

Well that makes I easier." Fang said nodding.  
"What! How is THAT easier!" I exclaim.  
"Well we already have to kill her so it's kinda like killing two birds with one stone." Fang explained, I nodded. Iggy groaned.  
"Will someone Please tell me what's going on?" He leaned over and grabbed the book from me. "Who is it and what does it say?" he said running his fingers up and down the page as if trying to read it.  
"The Director Ig, she made Panam." I explained. Iggy didn't look surprised.  
"Who's that?" Katniss asked clearly confused. I quickly answered her.  
"The person who made us, like this." I answered quietly because I saw the librarian chick briskly walking over to us.  
"So sorry. Terribly sorry. But I'm afraid you will have to leave."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Today is the Reaping!" the woman exclaimed. I nodded, pretending to know what she was talking about. Katniss slapped her forehead.  
"Oh! How could we forget!" she exclaimed gabbing my hand. "Come on everyone!" Katniss and Brianna practically dragged us out of the Justice Building. The whole District was gathered around a stage with a weird pink lady standing on it. Katniss turned to us.  
"You guys have to go change. You aren't registered so pretend to be adults. Brianna, go with them." We all sprinted back to the house. Katniss had already laid out clothes for us on the kitchen table. We grabbed our clothes and ran to different rooms to change. I wore a plain blue button down dress and put my hair in a tight bun. I marched out of my room to the kitchen where everyone was already dressed. Iggy and Fang were wearing similar clothes. Black pants and a white shirt. Iggy's pants were gray but other than that they were the same. We ran back to the square and stood next to Primrose and Katniss's mother. She looked very tired and sad.

"So what happens now?" I asked as I watched Anna go join Katniss in a crowd of kids their age.

"You'll see." Prim said quietly. We had to leave the younger kids at home because they would be noticed and since we aren't registered here, well it could raise some eyebrows. The strange pink-haired lady walked on stage.

"Welcome! Welcome!" she trilled approaching the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games! It is now time to choose one boy and one girl to partake in the 73rd Hunger Games!" The pink woman crossed to a large glass bowl filled with paper. "Let's start with the boys." She reached into the bowl swished her hand around until she plucked a scrap of paper from the bowl. She crossed the stage back to the microphone. The tension was so high the silence so deafening. Pink woman opened the paper and read the name.

"Hollis Greenwood!" There was a long silence before a dark-haired boy emerged from the crowd. He walked up the stairs to the stage. There was quiet sobbing from the on lookers. No doubt the boy's mother.

"Now for the girls." Pinky said excitedly, crossing to the other bowl. She swirled her hand around, choose one, and crossed back to the stage. She unfolded the paper. If the silence was deafening then, it KILLED now. I started to sweat. What if she chooses Katniss? How would we get home? But the name wasn't Katniss's name. A shocked silence filled the air as Pinky read the name.

"Anna Caster!"


	11. The Games Have Begun

Chapter 10

Dread filled my stomach so fast I almost puked. I looked over at where Katniss and Anna were standing. Anna looked shocked and really confused. Someone behind her nudged her forward and she clambered on stage. Hollis was maybe 16 whereas Brianna was a mere 13.  
"Representing District 12, Anna Caster and Hollis Greenwood!" Pinky exclaimed. But there was no applause. No wishes of good luck. No thumbs up. Just shocked silence. Pink woman frowned for a second the ushered the two kids, along with a drunken old man and the mayor, into the justice building. The crowd started to disperse. I grabbed Prim's wrist.  
"Where is she taking them! Where do they go? How do we get them out?" I babble uncontrollably. Katniss was suddenly next to us.  
"We have to go say goodbye." she looked like someone had just died.  
"Wait where's Fang?" I looked frantically around.  
"He went to go get the others. Mother already went home." Katniss explained.  
"What are they going to do to her?" Iggy asked, his face dark.  
"It's too hard to explain."  
My heart pounded in my chest. Anna and Hollis were going lord knows where. The goodbye was tearful. Iggy didn't shed a single tear but you could tell he was horrified. Tonight was the opening ceremony for The Hunger Games. Katniss told me they dress the tributes in costumes and parade them down the street. We gathered in front of the television to watch. Some weird guy named Caesar Flickerman was rattling on about something stupid, I was too busy thinking about Anna to care. A demented Santa Claus who apparently was their president, was welcoming us to the opening ceremony. Then a boy and a girl in a golden chariot started down the road. They were both wearing sparkly outfits.

"District one." Luxury." Katniss explained sitting next to me. The outfits got weirder and weirder as the parade went on. When the kids dressed as fish appeared, Nudge had to excuse herself from the room.

"What's her deal?" Prim asked cocking her head at me.

"She takes fashion and clothes very seriously." I explained. District eleven came out and my stomach clenched. Hollis and Anna were next. What would they be dressed as? A coal miner? A rock? Starving people? None of the above, thank god. They both wore neck-to-toe suits covered in rocks. Tiny pebbles of black, gray, brown, and other really exciting colors like that. Anna had a head band around her head like a hippie head band, I guess. They showed about 30 seconds of the district 12 tributes then switched to creepy Santa. Apparently he was way more interesting than the tributes from 12. Looks like the Games have begun.

**Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**


	12. An interesting twist

**Alright! More chapters!**

Once again we gathered around the television. Waiting for Anna to appear on-screen. The interviews were next and I wasn't nervous. Katniss however, was extremely nervous. Earlier today, I went with her to the woods to hunt with Gale. When we got to the lake Katniss plopped down next to it. She swirled her hand in the water and I felt an important plot point coming on. Gale sat next to her and started to skin a squirrel.  
"She has to do good in the interviews." She said quietly, looking up at me. I sat down.  
"Why? Isn't it just so people can 'get to know the tributes'?" I asked?  
"No. It's too get sponsors." She said.  
"Oh so now she gonna have to run around the arena with some company's logo on her back?" Katniss looked at me like I was crazy.  
"No. Their just rich people that sponsor tributes. If a tribute was burned, maybe a sponsor would send burn cream. Or maybe a certain weapon." I nodded realizing the importance.  
"But you can survive without one, right?" I asked nervously. She looked away.  
"Sure. It's happened before. But she... Isn't strong enough to live without them."  
"Oh" I suddenly became very interested in a blade of grass next to me. We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever until Gale announced we should leave. So we did.

We sat there in front of the small TV in the Everdeen's living room, waiting for the moment Anna is interviewed by the mentally-scarring Cesar Flickerman. He comes out with green hair, sparkly green suit, and green eyelids. District One's girl, Emerald, came out in a sparkly orange dress that came just above her knees. Her platinum blonde hair was adorned with a golden halo. I could see Nudge nodding her head approvingly. Emerald giggled and flirted the entire time. By the end I was ready to P-U-K-E! I could she the goal for them was simple: get the male sponsors. A sad tactic, no doubt about it. Golden, the male tribute from District One came out in an orange sparkly suit. He too, flashed dazzling smiles into the crowd. I think my eyes were on swivels because they kept rolling. By the time they reached District Five I was ready to tear my hair out. By District Ten, I was ready to pull my wings out. District Twelve. Anna came out in a white dress with brown, black, and gray rocks layering the bottom inch of the dress.  
"Wow. Really sticking with the...uh... rock theme." Prim said. Katniss sighed.  
"We don't even mine rocks! We mine coal." We all laughed at there stupidity, then stopped talking to listen.  
"Anna, Anna," Caesar said, dragging her name out. She smiled confidently at him, then at the camera.  
"So how was your journey to the Capitol? Long way from twelve, huh?  
"Yes. Very long. But I like seeing all the other Districts." Anna said, bobbing her head. Caesar smiled.  
"So did you leave anyone...special back home? A boyfriend? Maybe?" The silence stretched on forever. I held my breath.  
"No." a horrible sadness squeezed my heart as I glanced at Iggy.  
"Really? A pretty girl like you, I would think you would have someone. Well now, what is your tactic for the games?" Caesar asked. I wasn't listening. Poor Iggy! I glanced over to where he was standing and his head was hanging. The Hunger Games must change you. A lot.

**Ohhhh rejected! Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**

**-Abby  
**


	13. Night one

**Hey! Wow. I got reviews! Here is a lovely chapter I hope you enjoy!**

"Let the seventy third annual hunger games, begin!" I watched in anticipation as the gong sounded and the tributes ran off their little podiums. It took them a while to run through the snow, but they got to the cornucopia in no time. The tributes were in a valley. Mountains surrounded them and stretched to the sky. It snowed lightly. Blurring the cameras. We anxiously craned our necks to find Anna. All we saw was a flash of blonde hair and she was gone. Ran into the mountains I suppose. Hollis ran straight into the blood bath. He picked up a sword and stabbed a kid in the back. Literally. A red-haired girl charged at Hollis with a spear. He blocked her but she managed to punch him in the gut before she had a knife in her back. I glanced to my right where Nudge was covering her eyes. Fang and me made eye contact.  
"Angel, Gasman, Nudge. Do you guys want to help Ms. Everdeen with dinner?" I suggested. The three nodded and ran to the kitchen. I turned back to the TV. A group of four kids were teaming up on a young boy. He was fighting bravely until, he died. With an arrow in the kid's back, the careers ran to Hollis who was gathering supplies. Hollis knew he was beat but he swung his sword, taking out one of the boys. The girl, probably from the same district, furiously stabbed Hollis in the gut with her knife. He dropped to his knees. And that was the end of Hollis Greenwood. That was it for tonight. They had some interviews and that was it. We would watch more tomorrow.

There were ten tributes left. Both from two. The girl from one. Both from six. The boy from eleven and Anna. The girl from eight and both from four.

Anna POV  
I was cold. The mountain winds seemed to be blowing from every direction, piercing spots of skin where my clothes didn't cover it. I was wearing a light grey jacket. It was keeping me surprisingly warm! I had matching boots, pants, gloves, and hat. My face was freezing however. Shelter was important, definitely. I noticed a small crack in the side of the mountain. I slipped inside to find a small cave. Tight, but kept the wind out. I scraped together some dead leaves and settled down to sleep.


End file.
